This invention relates generally to frozen food trays and more particularly to a new and novel frozen food package having a lid attached. The frozen food package may be used in either conventional or microwave ovens. This versatility of use in either type oven enables the packager of frozen food to eliminate the need for two types of frozen food packages. Use of the new and novel frozen food package would appeal to the housewife who uses the conventional type oven as well as the housewife who uses the more recent microwave oven.
Many of the prior art frozen food packages are formed from aluminum which cannot be used in today's modern microwave ovens. These aluminum packages are not only restricted to use in conventional ovens but are also more costly to manufacture and do not have the structural stability built into the applicant's frozen food tray.
Many prior art aluminum type frozen food packages required an inner container in which the frozen food was placed and also an outer paperboard container which not only protected the aluminum container from damage during shipping and storage but which also provided a means for imprinting the advertising of the packager. Oftentimes the outer paperboard container was not printed itself but had an additional paper layer on which the advertising was printed. Not only did this add to the expense of the package, but it was necessary that the housewife remove the outer paperboard container and additional paper layer before reheating the frozen food contained within the aluminum inner container.
The applicant's new and novel frozen food tray, having a separate one-piece lid, is constructed so that it not only provides the structural stability required to protect the contents of the package, but it may also have printed on its exterior portion the packager's advertising thus eliminating the need for an outer package and resulting in a greater cost savings for the packager and the ultimate consumer.
Another problem encountered in today's mechanized world is the speed of packaging. The folding and gluing of the applicant's new and novel frozen food tray is well suited to today's high speed packaging lines. The elimination of an outer package also increases the speed of packaging and results in even further savings to the packager of frozen food and the ultimate consumer.
Still yet another problem facing the food packaging industry is that of securing a leakproof tray. Many prior art trays were constructed in such a manner that they were leakproof to the extent that contents contained within the tray could not leak to the outside of the tray, but seepage could occur between the interior and exterior walls of the tray. The problem is particularly prevalent in the packaging of foods containing sauces, gravies and the like. Examples of prior art trays of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,255 issued to J. D. Clarke on Nov. 21, 1950, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,012 issued to M. Goldsholl on Feb. 10, 1953.
The container shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,255 teaches a one-piece construction having spaced apart side and end walls which fold inwardly toward the base portion to form the erected carton. Openings 29 in panel 14 receive extending members 30 of panel 23 to hold the spaced apart end walls in locked position when the carton is set up for use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,628,012 teaches a paperboard carton having hollow side and end walls which are formed by folding the panels and flaps inwardly. Extensions on the inner side wall panels 12 are folded inwardly to strengthen the end construction of the carton. Tabs on the end panel lock into position in the inner side wall panel. This carton is designed primarily to protect the contents of the carton from dust or breakage and can be used for display purposes.
The new novel frozen food tray disclosed by the applicant is formed from a construction having spaced apart hollow side walls and double thickness end walls which are adhesively secured to the underside of the base portion of the package. The folding sequence of the side and end walls in conjunction with the folding of the corner web-like folds provide a continuous interior from which no leakage, either to the outside of the package or between the side and end walls, will occur. This is especially important in the packaging of frozen foods containing varying degrees of liquids.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,928 issued to R. H. Schenk on Mar. 26, 1963 teaches a tray having spaced apart end walls and double thickness side walls. The spaced apart end walls are filled with a thermoplastic material, and the side walls extend to close the opening of the spaced apart end walls. The tray is sealed with a membrane and inserted in a sleeve to maintain sterility of the products contained within. While this package would provide for sterility of the products contained within the tray, it would not incorporate the leakproof feature taught by the applicant's invention. Seepage of the contents of the package could occur at the corners of this prior art tray.
Other prior art packages are cited herein to show the state of the art and are shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,298,505, issued to E. E. Stephenson, on Jan. 17, 1967; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,078, issued to F. L. Phillips, Jr., on Sept. 20, 1971; the U.S. Pat, No. 3,572,576, issued to Thomas W. Foster, on Mar. 30, 1971; the U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,132, issued to Morris W. Kuckenbecker on Apr. 8, 1975; the U.S. Pat. No. 2,071,949, issued to S. Reich, on Feb. 23, 1937; and the U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,832, issued to Robert L. Gordon et al on Feb. 4, 1975.